How To Save A Life
by am4muzik
Summary: "The thing was, he knew he had screwed up this time. He had hurt the one person in his life who truly loved him one too many times, and there was no going back."


**A/N: Honestly, you can place anyone in here you'd like to. When I wrote it, I thought of Kendall because he's my man hehe. Put yourself in, put your love in, read, and (hopefully) enjoy.**

* * *

"_Please...when you get this just... I don't know okay? Call me. Please._"

She couldn't stand it anymore. Each message he left tugged at her heart strings just a little more, her fingers itching to pick up the phone and call back, mind and heart aching to hear his voice on the other line.

She took another sip from the already half empty bottle in her hand, that beautiful buzz numbing all thoughts in her head. She couldn't go back again. After all the hurt and heart break... no, he was just another one of them. Another one who had picked her up and used her and then tossed her aside when she wasn't good enough anymore. It just wasn't worth it to try again.

And yet she longed to be back in his arms.

* * *

"Please pick up," he cried into his phone for what must've been the hundredth time that night, digging his nails into his palm as that goddamn beep rang in his head. "Dammit I miss you!" he roared before throwing his phone across the room. It landed on his bed instead of shattering against the wall like he wished it had, just to give him an excuse to stop calling. "I miss you," he sighed into the night again, leaning against the wall and sliding down until he reached the floor, head falling into his hands.

The thing was, he knew he had screwed up this time. He had hurt the one person in his life who truly loved him one too many times, and there was no going back. He picked himself up off the floor and drove the heels of his hands into the eyes, trying to get his brain to ward off the tears built up inside, threatening to spill. He hadn't cried since he had lost his father, and he wasn't about to start again now. No, instead he made his way over to the bar in his house which was a mess from his earlier raid and selected something to maybe, just maybe, numb the pain in his aching heart.

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore. Being without him was like living in an eternal darkness. She wasn't able to distinguish the smiles on her friends' faces from the frown on her own, or celebrate her promotion and a job well done, or even walk her dog without feeling the cavity in her chest pining to be filled once more with his love. Even if it was a lie, all she wanted was one more night.

* * *

He called her again. It was pathetic, really. But he couldn't function without her, and truthfully, it scared him. He had never before been dependent on someone, and he quite honestly didn't want to be. He didn't want to admit that he couldn't go on alone. He had been alone his whole life. So what was it about her that changed him?

* * *

She had picked up the phone countless times, ready to call him back and beg him to stay by her side forever. But a nagging thought in the back of her mind wouldn't allow her to give in- he had left her. He had betrayed her trust by being with that other girl, he had severed every line of love between the two of them. And so she sat, night after night, bottle in hand being drained by her greedy, dark soul as her mind and heart fought eachother.

She wanted him back, but no, he didn't deserve her.

Everything good in her life had been violently ripped away from her hands, even the memories she longed to hold onto slipping through her fingers. All she really wanted was someone to provide a sense of security, someone to hold onto during those dark, lonely nights, someone to give her love and boost her up when she needed it, someone to love.

That's all she really needed. Someone to love.

* * *

And so weeks of loneliness and heartache influenced fate to wave its magical hands and bring them back together. Most would call it a chance meeting, but in their heart of hearts, they understood that there was something deeper connecting them.

Shy smiles were shared, tears were shed, apologies rushed out. But finally, finally, they had eachother to hold onto. And even though both were severely damaged, they completed eachother. One broken heart mended the other, and suddenly all was right in the world. They had led eachother to the darkest depths of the human mind, but they had saved eachother.

Call it the insanity of love, but they had saved eachother.


End file.
